Love at first fight
by Dreamerswork
Summary: I wrote this fan fic because I could read anyone else’s fanfics about Sesshomaru and not get mad. I cannot give you much of a summary because I do not like giving to much away but I will say this, it is about Sesshomaru and a young half demon girl…
1. Default Chapter

I wrote this fan fic because I could read anyone else's fanfics about Sesshomaru and not get mad. I cannot give you much of a summary because I do not like giving to much away but I will say this, it is about Sesshomaru and a young half demon girl…

My heart beats for the dog demon king

* * *

The imp Jakkin made is his way through the forest with his lord. His stomach growled hungrily. They had not eaten in 3 days and he knew Lord Sesshomaru must be hungry as well but he gave no signs that he was. Lord Sesshomaru stared ahead and continued to walk as if he knew exactly where he was going. Jakkin tried to remain silent but could not help but asking.

My lord, where are we going?" Jakkin said looking up at him.

Lord Sesshomaru gave no him no answer but continued to walk. Finally, he said "wolf demon pack"

Jakkin stopped in his tracks "the demon pack? Why are we going to those savages?"

"We have to trade with them, unless you like starving to death"

Jakkin sighed and followed his lord. When Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, Jakkin ran into him. "What is it my lord?" He looked around him and saw two large brown wolves snarling at them. Jakkin gave a yell and hid behind this lord. Sesshomaru stared at the wolves

"Were here to see your leader," He said to them. The wolves glanced at each other and led him to the den of the demon wolf pack.

* * *

When they reached the den, they went to a large cave where a female wolf demon sat. The wolves barked and explained to her why they were here. The wolf demon looked at the two and stood up "my wolves tell me you wished to see me?"

Lord Sesshomaru nodded "I am Sesshomaru, son of the late dog demon of the west." He said to her. "I wish to do business with you."

The woman nodded "I am Lady Iyade." She sat and motioned him to sit across from her. He sat with Jakkin beside him "now what kind of business?"

Lord Sesshomaru described how they had not eaten in a while and wished to get food from them.

Iyade nodded "I see but we cannot give you food for free…" her voice trailed off as Sesshomaru tossed a bag of gold in front of her. "Tresea! Bring in some food for our guests..." She called out of the den. "Now how much will you need?" She asked looking back at them.

"Enough to last a month I suppose." He said. At that moment, a young girl walked in caring a tray of food. Sesshomaru looked up at her as she walked and became almost speechless.

She was in demon years about 18... Well over 50 in human years though. She wore the normal wolf demon clothes but none of that wolf fur. Her pants were like skin on her that came to her claves, the knees had holes in them. Her upper body had a cloth wrapped around her chest. Wristbands covered her fore arms. Her long brown hair was in a high ponytail. A thin silver band remained hidden under her bangs. A long sword hung from the belt on her waist, right beside her tail that waved slowly behind her. Red designs decorated her shoulders. She paused looking at lord Sesshomaru and bowed her head, setting the dishes in front of him and Jakkin. She then held the tray close to her and sat behind the Iyade. She smiled at the girl "this is my daughter, Tresea."

Sesshomaru nodded and took a bite of the food, ignoring Jakkin who was gobbling his food. "I was under the impression that wolves despised humans and half demons…"

Mother and daughter flushed. Although Tresea had the appearance of a regular demon, no large dog-ears like a certain half demon, her scent gave her away.

"Yes normally..." Iyade said, suddenly uncomfortable. "But we can make exceptions." Tresea fiddled with her trey.

"I see." Tresea watched him carefully. "Shame your packs blood has been tainted with that of a human." He said, with obvious distaste in his voice.

A growl rose in the half demons throat and she glared at him. "What is wrong with being a half demon?" She demanded.

Sesshomaru stared at her "what's wrong with it? What is not wrong with it? Humans are useless creatures almost as worthless as weak half demons."

Tresea stood up, her tail bristling "I am neither weak nor worthless. I will he prove it by taking your life if I have to." She snarled at him.

Sesshomaru laughed (yes he laughed, a rare thing) at her "you think you can take me on? Very well" He stood up and walked outside, Tresea followed him. Jakkin finished his food and ran after him. "My lords don't even bother with this weakling; let me take care of her!" He pointed his staff at her. "Beware the staff of two heads!" the male head opened and a flame shot out at her.

Tresea leaped into the air and drew her sword. "Let me show you how it is done imp!" She pointed her sword down at him "flames!" Fire leaped out of the swords blade and shot at Jakkin, knocking him down and scorching him. While she was, doing that Sesshomaru shot up into the air and used his acid claws to try to scratch her. Tresea noticed just in time and moved to the side as the claws raked her side. She turned to face him and took a swipe at him with her sword he dodged and created his whip. It shot at her. It hit her once on the leg but she brought her sword around to block it. The first chance she had she pointed it at him. "Lightning!" She yelled and beams of lightning shot out at him, grazing his shoulder. He landed and glared up at her. She leaped away and got into the guard position. His eyes started glow suddenly and he grew larger. Tresea leaped away and looked over her shoulder at him in time to see him change into a large white dog. She landed in a tree and stared up at him. "Well were going to play that way huh." She jumped at him and changed into a wolf, she did not even come up to his stomach. She ran and jumped at him. He snarled and grabbed onto her leg in his jaws, startling her out of her transformation. She yelled loudly as his teeth sunk into her arms and she brought her leg up to kick him as hard as she can. She laid and she laid there, blood running freely from her wound. She clenched her teeth and tried to reach for her sword. Suddenly a giant paw came down on top of her arm. She yelled loudly and tried to free herself "you rely to much on your sword." The jaws came down on her quickly and started to close around her.

"Lord Sesshomaru if you kill my daughter I will have to call off our business deal." Iyade called from her spot by her cave.

Sesshomaru changed back into his demon form and walked over to her, leaving the half demon lying on the ground, her wounds bleeding freely. She glared at his retreating back and gave a growl trying to get up "Were not finished!" She yelled at him.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "We may not be but you are. You cannot even stand. Ill fight you again when you get stronger." He said, "Because you're not a challenge to me now." He continued to walk. She snarled at grabbed her sword pointing it at him. "Earth!" The ground around him came up suddenly and tried to hit him. He leaped into the air and shot a whip at her, it hit her and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Tresea awoke two hours later. Her wounds had not been treated, but at least her pack had the decency to move her into her cave. She gave a slight moan and sat up, her body screamed in protest of the movement but she had to see the damage. She looked at her arm that looked as if it had only stopped bleeding. It had a long line across it and in the deepest part, she could see bone. She winced and looked at the various marks on her body before collapsing backwards onto her mat.

She gave a sigh and tried to think of how she would ever get up and treat these. Suddenly a twig snapped outside her den and she shot up, despite the pain, obviously, night visitors were a bad thing. She growled barring her fangs at the entrance as a figure blocked the little light coming through it.

Sesshomaru looked down at her "may I come in?" He asked.

Tresea snarled at him "why come to finish me off?"

He sighed and walked over to her, dropping bandages onto the floor. "May I remind you that you are the one who started that battle by challenge me?"

She backed up a little "you're the one who insulted me. I just tried to defend my honor."

He sat down beside her, ignoring her remark. "I have come to understand your pack will not help you because you're a half demon, if I had known they hated you I might not have taunted you." He said and began to treat her wounds.

She watched him, incredibly confused, where was the calm distant Sesshomaru that she had fought earlier "Why are you doing this?"

"Because no one else will," he said wrapping the bandage around her arm. "Because I don't like doing what people want me to do, and I was congratulated for almost killing you."

Tresea looked away. Her pack hating her was honestly nothing new but she was not happy that they expressed their hatred to strangers. She felt a hand come up and grab hold of her chin, lifting it up. She looked up into his yellow eyes that were looking back into hers. She felt her face flush.

"Don't let anyone bring you down. Always hold your head high, keep that pride you showed me later." He gave her own of her rare smiles and stood up "There your wounds shouldn't hurt so badly anymore." He stood up and left her.

Tresea stared at his retreating back, speechless. At that precise moment, she realized he was the most gorgeous demon she had ever had the pleasure to lay her eyes on. She blushed and she her head "no bad Tresea." She looked away and then at her freshly bandaged wounds. "He's full blooded. He may show a little kindness but he's not any different then the others. He showed that when he insulted you." She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she did not like him. She lay back on her mat and sighed.

Sesshomaru made his way up the hill to where Jakkin slept. He set the bag of food beside his servant and went to go stand by a ledge. His mind drifted to the half demon he had just helped. He could not understand why he did that. He killed many people before and yet he could not kill her. Even her mother had not stopped him; he still would not have done it.

He looked at the pack lands below him and sighed. He could not help but worry about her. She was alone among people who were supposed to be her family. Even her mother did not really love her. He turned away. "She's only a Halfling. No better then Inu yasha." He said and walked away. He sat down under a tree and there he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Tresea awoke the next morning in a world of hurt. She rolled over with a groan and her body screamed at her. She growled and sat up, looking at the light outside of her cave. It was just after dawn, amazing her pack had not awakened her yet to get started on their chores. "Probably think I'm dead" she muttered and stood up. Well she was going to take advantage of that. Reaching she grabbed her wolf fur cloak and headed out into the forest next to her cave.

She slowly made her way up to a small spring between a ring of trees. She drew her sword and stuck it into the water, "fire" she muttered and the water started to steam up. She smiled and drew her sword out, setting it on the ground next to her. Off came the clothes and the bandages. Tresea quickly got into the water and sighed happily, as it started to numb her pain. She closed her eyes and submerged herself up to her shoulders.

Her eyes opened half way as she thought about the one who had given her the wounds, what would it be like to be that strong? Maybe it was because he was a full-blooded demon. She thought for the first time in her life about what it would be like to be full blooded like him. She quickly dismissed it though. It was impossible for her to change her blood and if she did change herself, she would be no different then her pack. She dove underwater and swam along the bottom of it.

She surfaced again and looked up at the sky. "I can't stay here any more." She said watching a bird fly above her. "Sesshomaru was right…I can't let them rule me anymore." She stood up and climbed out of the water. She reached for her clothes and pulled them on. Her sword returned to its sheath and she wrapped her wolf cloak tightly around herself and found a place to sit. She closed her eyes wondering what she should do.

"Well your wounds seem to have gotten a bit better"

Tresea jumped and spun around, reaching for her sword. She stopped when she saw Sesshomaru standing there watching her. "What are you doing here?"

He walked passed her and looked at the view, "I'm just passing through" He said, his back to her.

Tresea turned around and looked at him. "Umm I never got around to saying thank you, for helping me with my wounds..." She said, wondering why she suddenly could not talk "so um thank you…"

He smirked "well I suppose your welcome." He looked down the valley "like I said I did it because I knew your pack wouldn't want me to, not to help you"

"Oh" She looked away, suddenly blushing. She shook her, wondering why she felt embarrassed suddenly. "Well I just wanted to say thanks." She turned and started to walk away.

"So what will you do now, half demon?" He asked her.

Tresea turned and looked at him "I have a name you know"

"I'm aware of that, half demon," He said

"What do you mean what will I do now?" She asked even though she knew already, she was starting to like the sound of his voice

"Will you stay with your uncaring pack? Even a half demon I suppose deserves better." He said, looking at her at that moment.

Tresea stared at him; she had never seen anyone so gorgeous. At that moment, the sun was behind him, making his silvery hair almost glow. His eyes had the same coldness in them but now it had something in them. She blushed and looked away "I don't know, I wanna leave but I have no where to go." She started to drop her head but remembered he said not to do that so she kept it up, just diverted her eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked "well I suppose that does present a small problem." He looked away from her.

Tresea watched him carefully "maybe I can go with you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Sesshomaru did not look at her "if you wish." He said watching the sunset. "We leave tomorrow so be ready to go if you're coming with us" With that, he turned and walked away.

Tresea watched him disappear and made her way down to her cave.

"I don't like him, its just smart to travel with someone that strong, even if he is a jerk." She reminded herself "just because he does one good dead doesn't mean he isn't a jerk." She goes into her cave and lies down. "I just need to keep telling myself that," she muttered as she drifted off.


End file.
